ReBeast
by UltronFatalis
Summary: Despertar cubierto de pelos y un cuerpo diferente no lo era lo que Naruto esperaba luego de batalla con Sasuke en el Valle del Fin. No obstante, el tendría que acostumbrarse a eso si quería descubrir que le había experiencia ademas estaría sazonada con la presencia de dos seres que tenían un relación bastante particular con su persona.[Historia Crossover con ReMonster]


**Re:Beast**

No me pertenece Naruto, ReMonster, ni ninguno de los elementos de las otras series presentes.

**Capítulo 1**

**[Día 1]**

¡Urgh! ¡Argh! ¿Qué clase de medicina me habrá dado la abuela para que sienta el cuerpo tan raro? Apenas si puedo sentir mis manos y pies.

Se que quede bastante mal luego de mi pelea contra el idiota de Sasuke, pero no comprendo porque tiene que darme cosas tan extrañas.

Supongo que se debe ser porque voy a salir de viaje con el Ero-Sennin y debo recuperarme muy rápido.

En fin, supongo que lo único que puedo hacer es seguir durmiendo. Realmente no me siento con las fuerzas para levantarme, así que lo mejor es descansar.

**[Día 2]**

¡Grrrrr!

Urgh. Mi estomago ruge. Necesito comer cuanto antes. Odio la comida de hospital, pero eso será mejor que nada.

….

¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? Abro mis ojos y esto no se parece a la habitación en donde estaba. Dudo mucho que me hayan cambiado de habitación, porque el techo de madera y la pila de paja en donde parece que me encuentro, no son nada acordes para un hospital. Pareciera que estoy en un establo o algo por estilo.

-Woof

_¿Eh?_

-¡Woof!

-¡Woof!

-¡Woof!

¿Ladridos? ¿Porque escucho ladridos en un hospital? Aun cuando los perros ninja como Akamaru y Pakkun son aliados importantes de los ninja, dudo mucho que los atiendan en sitio como este.

Inmediatamente trato de mover mi cabeza para ver quiénes son los responsables del ruido y encuentro que estoy rodeado por al menos una docena de cachorros caninos. En otras circunstancias eso me hubiera causado cierta ternura, pero dado que todos me parecían realmente grandes no puede evitar alterarme. Todos eran casi de mi tamaño, así que era un hecho que serian ridículamente grandes cuando crecieran. Esa era lo más lógico para mí, pero por otro lado el tamaño del lugar no parecía ser desproporcionado, así que había espacio para otra teoría sobre lo que ocurría.

¡Glup!

No quería hacerlo, mas tuve que armarme de valor y revisar cual era mi condición actual. Fue algo difícil dado que todavía sentía el cuerpo raro, pero tras poner todo mi esfuerzo, logre mover mis brazos hacia mi rostro.

Sentí como mi corazón se detuvo cuando visualice que sobre mi piel había una final capa de pelo marrón. Mi mano no parecía serlo, más bien era una especie de pata. Conservaba mis pulgares, pero me faltaba otro de mis dedos. Además tenía unas pequeñas garras en vez de uñas. Quise revisar mi rostro, pero mis brazos no llegaban. Sin embargo, dado que estaba rodeado de seres peludos como yo parecía serlo, ya podía darme la idea de que debía tener un hocico por boca.

E-esto es….. ¡n-ni siquiera sé cómo expresarme sobre este predicamento! ¿¡Por qué demonios he despertado como un condenado pulgoso!?

_**-La ironía a veces se presenta de formas muy raras, ¿verdad?-**_escuche en el interior de mi cabeza.

-¿Eh?

_**-Quiero decir, en otras circunstancias estaría riéndome a carcajadas de tu situación actual, pero por desgracia no puedo darme el lujo de hacer eso en esta ocasión.**_

_-Esa voz…. ¿Acaso eres el Kyubi?_

_**-¿¡Quien otro iba a ser!?**_

_-¿¡Que voy a saber!? ¿¡Tienes una idea de que rayos está ocurriendo!?_

_**-Ciertamente tengo una idea, pero creo que este no es el mejor momento para explicártelo.**_

_-¿¡Por qué!?_

_**-¿No tenias hambre? Pues me parece que vas a ser alimentado.**_

_-¿Qué?-_dije antes de volver mi atención a la realidad.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, fui levantado por lo que bien podía llamar una mujer perro, pues tenía acentuados rasgos humanos. A diferencia de los cachorros en el lugar, esa mujer no tenía un hocico pronunciado. Se notaba que su nariz era canina, pero su rostro era casi humano. Una fina capa de pelo cubría todo su cuerpo, pero este se acentuaba en la cabeza y poseía un color más fuerte, indicando que había una diferenciación entre cabello y pelo.

Me hubiera gustado entrar en otros detalles, pero pronto entendí a que se refería el Kyubi. La mujer perro tenía sus pechos descubiertos y dado que yo era un cachorro, no me fue difícil imaginar cómo iba a terminar esto.

**[Día 3]**

_**-¡Es que te vas a dignar a despertar en algún momento!**_

-¿_Eh_?-dije espabilándome de lo que había sido un muy acogedor descanso. _-¿Qué sucede?_

_**-Sucede que te has quedado dormido luego de tu comida.**_

_-¿Comida?-_dije al tiempo que un cumulo de vergonzosos recuerdos volvían a mí. **–**_Oh cielos. ¿Qué he hecho?_

_**-Nada que otros mortales no hayan hecho en algún momento de sus vidas. Que tú hayas sido un poco más consciente de tu primer amamantamiento ciertamente te hace raro, pero no voy a discutir ese tema contigo.**_

_-En verdad de te lo agradezco_-dije en verdad queriendo sepultar el tema en el olvido.

_**-Ahora pasemos a la pregunta que me habías hecho. Qué te sucedió.**_

_-¿Tu sabes la respuesta?_

_**-Sí-**_dijo el Kyubi guardando un incomodo silencio.** –**_**Tú moriste.**_

_-¿¡Que!?_

_**-Como lo oyes. Tú estiraste la pata.**_

_-Eso no puede ser posible. Sé que la pelea con Sasuke me dejo mal, pero la abuela Tsunade me dijo que había salido de todo peligro._

_**-En efecto. La causa de tu deceso no es esa. **_

_-¿¡Entonces cual es?_

_**-¿¡Como quieres que lo sepa!? Solo soy consciente de las cosas que mis portadores presencian**_**-**refunfuño el zorro. –_**En una mera especulación, solo puedo suponer que fuiste asesinado mientras estabas dormido**__. _

_-¡Urghh! ¡No puedo creerlo!-_dije con total incredulidad y frustración. – _¿¡Y cómo eso explica mi situación actual!?_

_**-Me parece que tuviste la dicha de ser reencarnado.**_

_-¿Reencarnado?_

_**-Correcto. Naciste en el cuerpo de otro ser, con todos tus recuerdos, personalidad y, aparentemente, muchas de tus habilidades.**_

_-Ya veo. Por eso parece que soy un bebe, pero tengo una mente madura._

_**-Eso es discutible.**_

_-¡Oye!_

_**-La verdad es que tu situación es muy extraña. La reencarnación no es un fenómeno muy extraño, pero sí lo es el hecho de que nacieras como una criatura completamente diferente y que yo haya venido contigo.**_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_**-Cuando un Jinchuriki muere, también lo hace su Bijuu. Sin embargo, este último renacerá en el mundo mortal luego de un tiempo. **_

_-¿Ósea que tu debiste renacer en otra parte?_

_**-¡Exacto! Tu muerte nos debía desvincular. **_

_-Vaya lata. Pensar que tuve una posibilidad de deshacerme de ti y no funciono_-dije con fastidio.

_**-El sentimiento es mutuo, pero por lo visto estamos forzados a andar juntos por un tiempo más.**_

_-Ahhh. Ya que. Supongo que serás mejor compañía que todos estos que me rodean._

_**-Yo que tú me iría acostumbrando a ellos. Debe ser obvio para ti que ya no eres un humano. Eres algo más. Por ende debes aprender de los demás y adaptarte a este nuevo entorno en el que estamos.**_

_-Tienes razón._

_**-Así mismo deberías ir acostumbrándote a tu hora de la comida**_-dijo el zorro burlonamente**.**

_-Oh no. Otra vez no_-dije viendo otra mujer perro se disponía a alimentarme con su pecho.

**[Día 4]**

Tras ser alimentado por tercera vez, temo que solo puedo decir una cosa.

Maldición.

Creo que estoy empezando a entender porque el Ero-Sennin era así de pervertido. Aunque se supone que solo estoy alimentándome, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por poder disfrutar de los pechos a tan temprana edad. Lamento no haber podido leer uno de los libros del Ero-Sennin para poder comprenderlo mejor.

En todo caso, creo que pronto empezare a recibir los mismos golpes que el obtenía por fisgón. Hoy note que los otros cachorros del recinto me han visto con una mala. No creo que sea simple envidia por mi cercanía con esas mujeres perro. Más bien que creo que se trata del hecho de que yo soy el primero en ser alimentado.

Creo que mis compañeros están empezando a desarrollar una cierta competitividad sobre quien come primero. Tiene lógica, ya que son solo cuatro las que nos alimentan a todos y hemos estado creciendo en los últimos días. Es importante aclarar que aquellas que nos cuidan nuestras madres. Ellas simplemente son nodrizas que tienen la tarea de alimentarnos. Eso hace que me pregunte quienes son mis padres, pero no creo que eso algo importante en este momento. El detalle ahora es que eventualmente la comida no será suficiente y tendremos que competir por ella. No creo que tenga problemas con ello.

Ya soy capaz de sentarme y siento como estoy empezando a ganar control sobre mis extremidades. Como todavía recuerdo todos mis movimientos de pelea, tengo por seguro que podre defenderme. Ha sido grato descubrir que tengo las mismas articulaciones de cuando era humano. Aunque me faltan unos dedos, ya es indudable que podre caminar en dos piernas como antes. Eso de caminar en cuatro hubiera sido demasiado extraño.

**[Día 5]**

Mis pronósticos fueron correctos y hoy se armo una algarabía al momento de la comida. Todos los cachorros empezaron a golpearse y morderse entre sí para llegar a una posición en donde pudieran ser recogidos para poder ser amamantados.

Yo hubiera estado envuelto en la pelea, pero opte por abordar el problema de una forma más práctica.

Calculando cual era la hora aproximada de la comida, me adelante al frente del área donde dormíamos y espere a las mujeres perro con una de las denominadas "miradas de cachorro".

El resultado fue inmediato. Ellas incluso se pelearon para ver cuál de ellas me iba a alimentar. Fue gracioso a la vez que triste, porque eso me hizo ver que ninguna de ella era mi madre. Supongo que tendré que esperar un poco más para averiguar quiénes son mis padres.

En todo caso, debo aclarar que me fue muy vergonzoso haber tenido que usar esa estrategia tan cutre para obtener mi comida. Como humano jamás hubiera hecho eso, pero mis días en el orfanato me enseñaron que la violencia no es la mejor solución. A veces hay que usar otras tácticas para obtener lo que se quiere. Recuerdo muy bien como en los primeros días de clase de la academia todas las chicas se embelesaban con Akamaru, así que supuse que una mirada con este cuerpo que tengo ayudaría.

Ayuda que en esta ocasión no lo tenga todo difícil por ser un Jinchuriki, por lo que debo hacer todo lo posible por crear una reputación que no aleje a los demás.

**[Día 9]**

Luego de pasar varios días con la misma rutina, hoy recibimos nuestra última comida gratis. Escuche eso de una conversación de nuestras cuidadoras. Además aprendí que a partir de mañana todos los cachorros empezaremos a trabajar para obtener nuestros alimentos.

Es algo ciertamente impresionante, si se toma en cuenta que apenas tenemos un poco más de una semana de vida, pero por lo visto la vida en este lugar es bastante dura y las comodidades son un lujo limitado. No es como si no estuviéramos listos para asumir responsabilidades, pero igual no puedo evitar sorprenderme.

Todos los cachorros hemos crecido al punto de queda clarísimo que no somos perros comunes como Akamaru. Con solo unos pocos días ya tenemos la altura de un niño pequeño y somos capaces de estar sobre nuestras dos piernas con total comodidad.

Sin embargo, es necesario aclarar que no todos somos iguales. Las contantes peleas por comida tuvieron un evidente resultado. Quienes comíamos primero, teníamos la mejor parte y por ende éramos quienes se desarrollaron mejor. Yo y otros cuatro cachorros destacábamos entre los otros, porque éramos un poco más altos y activos. Los demás eran el caso contrario ya que se veían desgastados y famélicos.

Me sentía un poco culpable por ello. Eso de estar en plena forma porque otros pasaron hambre, es algo que me deja un mal sabor de boca. Ya me asegurare de compensarlo en algún momento.

**[Día 10]**

Hoy básicamente nos graduamos de ser bebes, o eso fue lo que no hizo entender el hombre perro que nos hablo luego de hacernos abandonar la recamara en la que estábamos. Ya no podíamos pasar el día flojeando y debíamos trabajar duro para ganarnos un lugar en la comunidad Kobold en la que nos encontrábamos.

Al parecer Kobold era el nombre de la especie a la que pertenecía, pero la verdad es que eso no me decía mucho. Incluso el Kyubi no supo que decir al respecto, pues jamás había escuchado de esas criaturas, lo cual era grave dado que el también era una especie de pulgoso enorme.

Afortunadamente, el anciano nos detallo las cosas más importantes que debíamos saber. En primer lugar, la comunidad se regía por la fuerza. Quien fuera el más fuerte, era el que tenía el derecho de gobernar. No estaba mal que uno retara a otro por cualquier tipo de liderazgo, pero solo se podía hacer en la villa, cuando no hubiera ningún peligro que afectara a la comunidad. Estaba prohibido pelearse en el exterior, porque una vez afuera, debíamos actuar cual manada. Los enemigos eran cualquier otro ser ajeno a la comunidad y era nuestro deber protegernos mutuamente.

La fuerza también determinaba el tipo de posición que tendríamos en la cueva. Los más débiles eran asignados a labores domesticas como cocina, confección de ropa y labores de transporte. Los de contextura mediana se encargaban de la mina que estaba al fondo de la cueva. Por último, los más fuertes eran parte del grupo de caza y defensa de la cueva.

Yo entraba en esa categoría, pero tal y como los otros cuatro Kobold que también lo hicieron, de momento estaríamos en algo así como un periodo de prueba. Teníamos hasta el final de la tarde para traer todas las presas que pudiéramos. Según nuestro desempeño, nos dejarían en esa posición o nos degradarían.

Por mi no había problema porque moría por saber cuál era mi estado actual. No me importo que no nos dieran equipo, pero si sentí repudio por el taparrabos desgatado que me dieron.

Oh, ese es un detalle importante. Aunque los seres con los que estoy tienen rasgos de animal, tienen comportamientos similares a los de las personas. En este sentido, todo el mundo está vestido y no anda con sus menudencias al aire. Es confortante porque hay cambios a los que no me acostumbro y hay cosas que no quiero ver.

Ahora volviendo a la situación actual, tengo que decir que me resulta agradable estar en el exterior. Luego de haber permanecido tantos días en un espacio cerrado con tantos perros, el aire puro no tiene precio.

Aunque este sentimiento solo fue pasajero. Con solo una inhalación mis fosas nasales quedaron sobrecargadas. No porque sintiera un espantoso olor, sino porque pude percibir cientos de ellos.

Si bien antes percibía que el olor conjunto de los arboles, el pasto y la tierra semi húmeda eran sinónimo del bosque, ahora no podía evitar percibir cada una de esas cosas como algo único. No podía verlas, pero sentía que debía haber bayas en alguna parte. También podía percibir los hongos al pie de los arboles. Algunos se sentían extraños en relación a los otros, por lo que asumí que incluso podida saber cuáles eran venenosos y cuáles no gracias al aroma.

En resumen, tenían un sentido de olfato varias veces superior al que tenía como humano. Ahora entiendo porque Kiba era tan bueno rastreando y me siento mal por haberle lanzado un pedo en la cara.

Me pareció obvio que tendría que usar mi olfato para encontrar mi comida, pero antes de disponerme a hacerlo, no pude evitar notar algo curioso. Dos de los cuatro cachorros que me acompañaban tenían aromas similares al mío. Ciertamente habíamos vivido en el mismo sitio por un largo tiempo, pero en relación a los otros, había un olor en particular que hacía que ellos dos destacaran.

En todo caso, no hubo tiempo de examinar el asunto a detalle, pues ellos partieron juntos a encontrar sus presas. Me dio la impresión de que me dieron una mala mirada antes de irse, pero tal vez es solo mi imaginación. En cuanto a los otros dos, ellos se separaron y fueron cada uno por su lado, dejándome completamente solo. No tengo quejas, porque no quería que nadie me viese en este momento.

Algo que me tiene intrigado desde el momento en que desperté como un Kobold es el hecho de que si poseo Chakra y puedo usar Ninjutsu. Dado que el Kyubi sigue conmigo, me parece lógico que todavía tenga su Chakra, pero más vale probarlo que pensarlo.

_Naruto uso la técnica de batalla [Jutsu Replicación de Sombras]_

No sé porque siento que un mensaje apareció en mi cabeza, pero lo cierto es que use mi técnica más efectiva y ante mi aparecieron cinco copias mías, con la misma apariencia de Kobold que yo tenía. Naturalmente fue algo chocante el por fin poder apreciarme a cuerpo completo, pues hasta en el momento no había podido ver mi reflejo. Sin embargo fue grato encontrar que todavía tenía mis técnicas conmigo.

Luego procedí a intentar el resto y todas me salieron a la perfección, incluso el Jutsu de Invocación. Aunque a mi parecer salió un poco raro, pues el sapo que salió no era tan gruñón o elocuente como los otros que había invocado hasta el momento. El simplemente se quedo quieto como si estuviera esperando órdenes mías. No tenía nada que pedirle en ese momento, así que los dimití para proceder a centrarme en lo que debía hacer.

Haciendo uso de mi sentido del olfato y mis clones, me di a la tarea de buscar cuantas cosas comestibles pudiera encontrar. Fue un largo proceso de prueba y error, ya que encontré que estaba rodeado de criaturas muy diferentes a las que conocía.

Primero estaba un conejo con un cuerno en la cabeza. Su tamaño era normal, pero frente a mi estatura actual, representaba cierto riesgo. Un clon fue destruido por una puñalada de su cuerno, la cual era bastante fuerte debido a la fuerza de sus patas. Como no tengo nada de mi equipo ninja, intente atraparlo como a Tora, pero el resultado fue el mencionado.

Además, el era increíblemente escurridizo. Aun completamente rodeado, de alguna forma se las arreglaba para escapar. Al final solo pude cazarle lanzándole piedras con gran fuerza, en un burdo intento de sustituir mis kunai.

La siguiente criatura que encontré fue la araña más espantosa de mundo. Era más grande que yo y parecía tener una coraza tan fuerte como una roca. Realmente no tenía intenciones de cazarla, pero como hizo su nido en los arboles, fue imposible que uno de mis clones no se viera atrapado por una de sus redes.

También encontré serpientes venenosas, bichos del mismo tamaño de mi persona y unos enanos verdes que eran bastante feos. Cada uno de ellos era peligroso a su manera y de no ser porque lo que enfrentaron eran clones, hubiera sido severamente dañado si no tenia cuidado. Seguramente un Rasengan era suficiente para aniquilar a cualquiera, pero debo ser consciente usando esa técnica, ya que considero que no debo usar mi energía a lo loco.

Como hoy no nos dieron nada de comer, ya tengo un hambre bestial. Pensé que podría lidiar con ella comiendo algunas bayas y frutos que encontré por el bosque, pero ninguno me lleno lo suficiente para decir que estaba satisfecho. Por eso termine comiéndome el conejo que cace.

Fue toda una experiencia, ya que no tenía nada con que quitarle la piel y cocinarlo, sin embargo tuve que ser consciente de mi situación actual y termine desollándolo con mis garras y colmillos.

La verdad es que estuvo mejor de lo que esperaba. De ahora en adelante no tendré tantos miramientos al momento de comer cualquier cosa que cace.

El día se consumió y se hizo momento de volver a la cueva en que vivíamos yo y los otros Kobold. Aunque termine alejándome mucho de ese lugar, fue de gran ayuda mi sentido del olfato, ya que me ayudo al volver sobre mis pasos y encontrar el lugar sin ningún problemas.

Los otros Kobold llegaron antes que yo y actualmente estaban siendo felicitados por el anciano. El par que me parecía curioso había conseguido tres conejos, dos serpientes y varios bichos. Ellos presentaron su caza como pareja, así que no había como determinar que había traído cada uno. El tercer Kobold había traído dos conejos, mientras que el último solo consiguió uno y un par de bichos.

Casi parecía que yo sería el que terminaría regañado, pero la razón de mi tardanza era que me costó mucho traer a las presas que cace. Cinco conejos con cuerno, dos mapaches con concha, una araña que estaba sacándome los cabales y un cerdo con musgo en su espalda que parecía que sería increíblemente sabroso. Todo eso lo capture con ayuda de mis clones, pero ya cerca de la cueva, tuve que hacerlos desparecer y traerlo todo por mí mismo, lo que fue naturalmente muy difícil.

El anciano me vio bastante impresionado y dijo que era un cazador ejemplar. Si mostraba más resultados como este, no tardaría en tener a mi cargo mi propio pelotón.

Eso me pareció genial, sin embargo no me gustaron las miradas que recibid de los Kobold que me parecían peculiares. ¡Rayos! Si las miradas mataran, seguramente hubieran quedado en el sitio.

Supongo que es natural que sientan algo de envidia por mis resultados, pero ellos no pueden culparme por usar las habilidades que tengo. Aun sin mi Ninjutsu, tengo horas de experiencia cazando a Tora que me hacen más que apto para la tarea que nos dieron.

Tal vez debería aprovechar y entrenar las cualidades que tiene este cuerpo, pero no debo descuidar lo que ya tengo. Solo eso me permitió estar a la par de genios como Neji y Sasuke. Bueno, perdí en la última pelea. Sin embargo planeo volverme más fuerte mientras descubro porque renací como un Kobold o más importante. El porqué rayos termine muerto.

* * *

Esta historia es básicamente una petición que me habían hecho desde hace un tiempo. Me sugirieron la Web Novel Re:Monster y me gusto muchísimo. Ciertamente invitaba a hacer un fic con el personaje de otra serie, pero tenía mis reservas porque no quería volver al protagonista en cuestión un ser que dejara por completo la humanidad que tenia. Por eso omito que Naruto tenga la habilidad Absorber que tiene Rou en la novela. Aunque no tengo problemas con que el mate humanos, no me parece bien que se los coma. En lo particular, no quiero que Naruto se torne tan oscuro.

Ya tengo claro cómo serán algunos de los acompañantes de Naruto, mas para futuras referencias diré que usare chicas de Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Online y el manga respectivo. Primero porque quiero y segundo para no tener que fabricar a todos los personajes.

A ver si adivinan por que dos de los Kobold tienen tanto recelo a Naruto.

Sin más que decir, me despido.


End file.
